vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamui
Summary Kamui (神威) is the biological son of Umibouzu and the biological elder brother of Kagura. He becomes Housen's pupil. Due to his excellent fighting skills, he became the Captain of 7th Division of Harusame. He is known as the Lightning Spear in the division, the most powerful combat unit within the said group, and Overlord of Yoshiwara after Housen's death. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Kamui / Lightning Spear Origin: Gintama Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Alien (Yato) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pain-tolerance (Was stabbed in the back multiple times and stopped a direct hit of Takasugi's katana and he got to kill 20+ enemies with his injuries), Berserk Mode, Instinctive Reaction Attack Potency: City level (One of the most powerful Yato, stated to have surpassed Housen. Even at a young age, he was able to cut Umibouzu's arm off) Speed: Hypersonic (Since he is equal to if not greater than Housen) Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Able to take hits from Kagura and Gintoki) Stamina: Very High (he fought against an entire elite enemy force of Yoshiwara like if wasn't nothing)(When Kamui was injected with a drug strong enough to even knock out an elephant during his fight with Takasugi, he was still able to fight and kill about 20 soldiers before the drug finally knocked him out). Range: Average human melee range, extended melee range with his umbrella. Standard Equipment: His Umbrella. Intelligence: As an elite Yato, he is a genius in combat, and has a master mind for combat. Weaknesses: Like any Yato, gets weak if he is exposed to the sun. Notable Attack/Techniques: Tremendous Strength: Hinted as one of the elites among the Yato race, Kamui is one of the strongest Yato in existence. Naturally, Kamui inherited his father's blood yielding strength able to confidently fight Hosen, The King of Yato. His physical strength is so impressive that he can literally chop up his opponents. He can easily penetrate his opponent's body with his arm and land a finishing blow. He managed to destroy a space ship with ONE kick. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Instead of relying on brute force alone, Kamui is shown to be acrobatic in his movements and skillful in his attacks. Kamui is one of the strongest Yato alive and also one of the strongest characters in the show. Despite taking more apparent damage from Hosen than the damage he did in return, it is strongly implied that Kamui's confidence to fight and even injure the King of the Night shows his great strength and ability to fight. One of Kamui's attacks alone is absolutely lethal. His incredible physical skills makes it extremely hard to dodge or to block his attacks, while with his strength and speed, he can easily dodge and block even extremely powerful attacks. Tremendous Endurance: Kamui was able to withstand damage from Housen, who was one of the strongest characters introduced in Gintama. Although he took several hits, Kamui was at great health after fighting Housen. Even anesthetic drugs are barely effective against him. When Kamui was injected with a drug strong enough to even knock out an elephant during his fight with Takasugi, he was still able to fight and kill about 20 soldiers before the drug finally knocked him out. Healing: Like any yato, he has amazing healing abilities. Note: Kamui is not to be confused with the Mangekyou Sharingan ability, and the Life Fiber articles and clothing Ryuko, Ragyo and Satsuki wear. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Berserkers Category:Characters Category:Gintama Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Sadists Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Aliens Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Honorable Characters Category:Tier 7